Neo sailor moon XR
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Little lady rose serenity aka Dion is from the 40 century and her kingdom in trouble. She is the daughter of Helios and rini. Btu she will not relived her identify when she get back to the future also she is serious sometime and take this very serious. Can the neo sailor moon protect her from the evil universe clan
1. Chapter 1 cute girl fall from heaven

Neo sailor moon XR

Chapters 1 a cute girl fall from heaven are what

Where could this brat be? She good at hiding we need to find her and kill her. She the air to the throne and if we don't kill her we are doom if her family find the legendary silver crystal. If we find her we kill her and the silver crystal she have dark oak say and then the new kingdom is in are hand. This time her father and grandparents not here to protect you kitty. Girls sailor Quartet is off to day we decide to come to the twenty century Serena and Darien are out and am the new sailor moon and she can finally rest know. Helios and I are very about are relationship. We eat took a good walk and we was in the park. Helios I had a lovely time today thank you for taken me out to eat today, anything for you my fair lady. We was about to kiss when a umbrella hit Helios on the head , then the umbrella signal someone and then it transformer into a toy I had and it different it was grey look just like Luna _p but different. Then a pink cloud came above us and a little girl came out and hit my head. Then I look up and she was clingy on my boyfriend. Hey little girl get your hand off my boyfriend. She gave me a glare like she knows me from somewhere. So you must be rini Tsukino. Um yes I am. How do you know my name? Bingoes you the one am looking for hand over the new silver crystal I want it now. So you better listen to me my mother need it. And. Helios cut her off and asks where her parents are. Of course she told him shut up Romero and stay out of it. I know you have the silver crystal; my grandpa told me stories about them. Now had over the silver. I don't know what you talking about . What a silver crystal. Oh you going to play the dumb game with me very well then I have to defeat you and get it want I. See this is my pretty heart wand. Now hand over the new silver crystal don't play with me a source say you have it. Okay still playing dumb then I guess I get rid of you and get it myself. Pink sugar heart confetti attack. Serenity. Huh. What is this it just confetti I knew she was playing around. Ehy little girl who are. Where did she go? Rini.

(Rose serenity point of view)

The Pegasus boy had to intervene I wasn't going to hurt the girl I just need the silver crystal to help my mother and return my world back to normal. But I know she have it and she playing game. I will get the silver crystal and no one going to stop me not pointed head are Pegasus boy. He looks just like papa though.

My madam wake up she gone. Helios it okay rini I have a question. Is she your little sister, No why you ask. She knows a lot about t he legendary crystal and she want it. I don't sense she an enemy but we need to keep an eye on her. Okay let me say this. No my mother cannot have any more children only one child. And two I don't know maybe she are daughter I may be wrong but I hope she don't cause problem my team are resting right now. I have to go home see you later Helios. Auntie is home. Huh shoes. They are pink with ribbon and cute little kitten logo on the sock. Rini my dear we have a guest. Huh it the same girl at the park. Who are you? Is your cousin silly? If you don't believe me I brought picture. Huh. No way. Diana came in and notice it look weird. I am your cousin rini. I hope I dint cause you trouble when am here. Teepee. Why are you been so nice? Rini let it go. Who is she Diana? I don't know I step out for a moment and when I came home she was seating in the kitchen with you future grandma and uncle. She has a strong light around her. What. You saying she have a hidden power level. Correct. Let wait until she show us her true color. Right. This water feels so nice. It takes my trouble away. Then I notice a toy floating in the water and then she came out of the water and saying "hand over the new legendary silver crystal''. Achaea. Hand it over now. At lease she not tries to kill rini. Good night rini have a good sleep you too Diana. My Helios my true love hopes you have a good dream. My love kisses me my prince. Huh. Give me the silver crystal I want it now! Aaa. Uwf. Please get out of my room. Why are you in my room? Give me the silver crystal. I don't have it. Fine. Wawa. What you doing. Rini you been meaning to her. Now Serena was mean to you remember don't be mean to her. Now sweet hear go back to bed. Hmp. Garr. She messing my life up. Well you did the same thing to Serena remember yeah. Okay rini. You okay yes can't sleep this girl who staying with me cause trouble for me. Let see. Oh she adorable rini she wouldn't hurt a fly. Vesta doesn't let the look fool you. Sailor mars taught you psychic ability can you idenfity this photo. Hm. What is it? I feel nothing about this photo it looks just like you and us in it. So what you saying she not an enemy maybe she your daughter. I don't know. Just keep an eye on her. These girls need talking about the silver crystal. This going to be hard to get it. So rini how is your relationship with Helios very good. Keep thing about your relationship right now. Oh hello little girl. Hm. Diana- p transformer. Huh. Oh sweetheart nice magic trick teach me that trick. Huh no little girl that don't need sugar on the cookies. This ties sugar what. This is sleep powder. Here you go. Like I told you lady it sleeping power... Diana p transform into the lady. Here you go know give them to those girls. Hello girls I made you some cookies. These cookies are good. Rini you need to try them. I drink tea. Then rini notice something wrong with the cookies girls don't eat the cookies to late everyone fall to sleep. This smell like sleeping powder. Then a door open. Good there is sleeping the sleeping powder has worked excellent there are sleeps. Now let look for the new silver crystal. Then she hears a door open up behind her. What. It time to confess who are you and why did you spice the cookies and last why are you after the new silver crystal. Not going to talk are you. Well for putting something in my friend's cookies you deserve a spanking. Uff. Confess now. Okay another spank waaaaaaaa. Stop crying am not hitting your anymore see. Waaaa. Come on alright look my hands are right here. Waa. Oh come on what next you have a crescent moon on your forehead. Huh. Oh my god she do have one. Waa. Okay there say a yellow light will appear if she in danger. Where to find her if she not in danger. Huh then the evil lady saw the yellow light. I find you kitty. Waa. There you are kitty. Time to die. Huh. Who are you? I am dileen of the four phantom siblings. Now you are in my way, ice shard. Huh. Eeek, that keeps you out of my way. Huh. What the boom uff. You little brat get back here. Hey am not done with you lady. Chasing after a kid like that. You witch. Pink mom prism power. Aaaha. You are fast but it over. Your father and grandparents and your mother not here to help you now. Mommy daddy helps me. Time to die. Hold it. Don't you dare put a hand on her you witch? Who their show you self. Gladly. I stand for love and justice and I fight monster here and now. I am neo sailor moon... in the name of the moon I will punish you. Who are you? like I told the other girl my name is dileen and you in my way ice storm. Hmp. Huh. Now to finish you off for good. New sailor body attack. Huh. Hey my pretty face you going to pay for that neo sailor moon. Did you pest. Huh. A white rose. I don't know who you are but I want let you hurt this child who every you are leave now, I don't care who you freak you freeze to defeat with kitty. Not a chance. Pink moon sparkler heart freezing kiss attack. What the. I did it. Hey new neo sailor moon. I watch my back if I was you. Neo sailor moon I guess you have a new enemy now. How did you know we were in trouble? My lady you forgot I have the power to go into dream and hers is very sad and very dangerous. So people are after her and she needs help. Poor Dion. I like that name rini. Thank I gave it to her. Because she didn't say her name to me. Well ask her.

(Little lady rose serenity) his aura is so warm just like daddy. I feel am in a dream. Daddy.

So you meet a new enemies yeah she called herself neo sailor moon. And I almost had kitty until she had me well we know she in this city somewhere and we going to get her. Neo sailor moons you going to play mess up my face.

Diana we home. Oh Dion is asleep. Oh you gave her that name. Yes Diana. It very beautiful name I like thanks. She in danger. why didn't she ask for help I know the sailor Quartet and me would have help her. Maybe she doesn't know you guys in time she tells you where she comes from. Well goodnight Diana. Goodnight Rini. You to Dion.


	2. Chapter 2 break up

Neo sailor moon XR

Chapter 2 breaks up

It was night time and everyone was looking for Dion. She didn't come home after school. Auntie and uncle was worried and I told them I go look for her don't call the police. Everyone and including I was worried about her. Until I bump into Helios. Hey rini how are you! You okay. Yes I was out here tonight because Dion didn't come home from school we are worried about her and. Don't say a word we go look for her. I hope those weird people didn't get her. Then my watch was beeping and it was Diana. My cat guardian. Rini I found Dion. You did where. At the park. Thank you Diana you go home and get some sleep. Meow. Let go Helios. I hope she okay.

Mommy daddy. Dion there you are. You had us worried you know. Let go home everyone is worried about you. Leave me alone and stop mess with me. Please come with me okay. No. Rini my dear let me. She reminds me of that age you know. I know. Hey my fair lady do you want me escort you home. Okay you can escort me home. Helios grabs her hand and he saw a vision. The new silver millennium. He saw the kingdom it was strong as ever. Hey Helios is you okay. Yes am fine I just in thought. She really like you she very clingy on you. Calm down rini she just lonely that all. Hey Dion you can walk you know. Hey stop calling me that name. It little lady rose serenity. Hey I think Dion is a pretty name. You think so. Of course I like the name. Okay you can call me Dion. Oh boy. Rini you home. And who is the little girl. Huh.

( little lady rose serenity point of view) oh no my brainwash lost it a affect b y the point head girl. I keep my eye on you. Diana p smoke ball. .

What she doing huh look at my beautiful umbrella. Oh no this is hypnosis. Diana bite Helios and rini arm. Ouch Diana. Look am you niece Dion. Oh Dion am sorry baby cake we wouldn't forget about you. Um Helios I talk to you later of course. Bye my madam lady. He really likes you. Rini. Dion. Un-hypnosis them now. I can't do that. Why not. Um. It only works after I leave here and there want remember me. Why are you here? Who are you? Am not telling you where I came from it secret. Rini Dion dinner. Yeah am hungry bye. Bye. Dinner. Dina. I know just relax and get to know her then she tell you where she come from. Btu this going to be hard. She reminds me of you at that age. Yeah you right.

Eat quietly and then she want some cake and it was the last one. I thought she was going eat it. But she and I share it. Thank you Dion. No problem. She a sweet kid I thought she eat in my face but she a sweet kid.

At Helios apartment. He was having nightmare and rini died in his arms. Rini. It was all a dream. Or is it. Rini was happy school was out and she was suppose to meet junn -junn at the school library and told her she be late Helios call her and she have to meet him at his house. . I ring the door bell and I saw Dion shoes at the floor step. Oh Dion is here yes she is she doing her homework. We need to talk. The dream warns him to stay always from small lady. Rini am breaking up with you. What. You got to be joking am not joking. Why should we be together so we look like your parents? Am sorry. I guess Dion is prettier than me. So you like her more than me. Dion was look at her in a sad look. I go home. Am sorry my fair lady.

Dion are you hungry. Huh. She gone. I couldn't go she junn today am to upset. I didn't want to leave my room when I hear it open. Huh. Smile come on let me see you smile. A toy ball came in and it did some type of trick and gave me flower. I told Dion to leave me alone. She got her toy and run of. Rini you didn't have to be mean. Let me guess Helios broke up with you. Yes he did. And Dion was trying to cheer you up. How you going to get close to her when you mean to her. To find out why she need that silver crystal. Now you was mean to her. She won't tell us who she is and where she come from will she. No Diana you right. Auntie is Dion down there. No she not she left. Maybe she at a friend house. She can't make friends so easily. Helios. Helios I know we not dating anymore are seen anyone but Dion tried to um. Cheer you up and you was mean to her and she left. She told you that is she there. No. how you know that, remember rini am the keeper of dreams and I can tell if anyone is upset an you hurt her feelings. We have to find her Helios please help me. Okay. I be back. She not at the park we find here. I hope those crazy people are not after her. You the being of dreams. She not far from here look at the bench. She was upset and didn't want to come home now. Dion. Wake up .she in a good dream. Maybe she run of so we can find her together. Rini it done am no longer in love with you I walk you two home. Rini was crying hold Dion in her arms.

You don't mean that Helios I know you love me I know. Rini you home. She okay. Yes I think Dion run of so me and Helios would find her and she put us together. I don't think it work did it? No it didn't.

Let go to sleep okay.


	3. Chapter 3 parent's day at school

Neo sailor moon XR

Chapter 3 parent's day at school

I came home and auntie and uncle told me to go to Dion School. It parent day and the wants us to go to school to cook. But am too busy and uncles as well can you help her. Of course I wall. Good she in the kitchen baking a pie. Okay here the cook book. Okay I peeled the apples and I cut them now I make the crust and no I burned the pie. Waaaaa... it mess up. Mom daddy . Dion huh. You want me to help you. Um. I can teach youth fast way. What is it? Always give the pie a nose so it can breathe... where you going outside. Go talk to her rini try to get to know her.

Point of view) mom daddy . Dinner was so good. I miss you mommy and daddy. I promise I began the silver crystal to you and retire it I promise. . Dion. She remind me so m much as me at that age. Dion. You okay. Yes am fine. I just have something in my eye. Oh well am right here if you need anything. There you did it. Oh we out of apples and stuff let go to Helios apartment how about that. Okay. Knock. Oh hello Helios. What wrong we need your help. Dion is making a pie for school for parent day and we need your help. We wondering can you help us? Sure why not. We need to go to the store. And get pie crust apples and spices let go. Okay let do it tomorrow alright.

I feel strong aura in this part of town. Master Sasuke. You summon me. Yes drain everyone in energy here. And once we do the new future would cease to exist. Fine transform into something okay. What is this it an apple deluxe and it very sweet and delicious. Free sample. .

Why I feel so calm and peaceful when I with Dion and rini. Dion is humming and happy to hold my hand and rini as well. Dion I wonder what you think of. Hey why are you holding my hand like that. You was holding my hand. Well it w as lasting for a while. What wrong Helios something I s wrong at this store. You need go you know who. Dion let go get yo some ice cream how about that. Um. Okay Diana let go. Who is she? Maybe she the new enemies who after Dion. Know I have all the energy I need.

Rini transform now pink moon prism power.

Stop right there. Huh. I stand for love and justice I fight monster here and know. I am neo sailor moon; In the name of the moon I will punish you. I don't care. Who are I am desirous and I will kill you. Hmp. Now to finish you Amazon Sailor Quartet attack. Huh. Guys. You okay yeah I fine. Good time to get rid of this monster. You bet I do it, Pink moon sparkler heart freezing kiss attack. What . I didn't finish my mission. Darn you desirous. Huh who are you I am sasuke I will kill you for this. Who was that I don't know let go home.

Helios got all supplies and Dion is home. Here she come here the apple pie. I made four just in case you guys come with her. I cut it for you her e you go Mrs. Vesta Mrs. Pallas Ms Ceres and Ms Juno. Thank you Dion. You so cute. It so delicious you do well at the class yo cooking for. You think. Yes we do thank you guys.


	4. Chapter 4 Dion loneliness

Neo sailor moon XR

Chapter 4 Dion loneliness

Helios I love you so much. I love you to madam. Huh we married always ready mom and father are so happy. Chapin at us and it was so warm. but then I feel the bed is wet,. I pull the covers and Dion wet the bed. Dion. you wet the bed. rini don't be mean to her. she didn't mean to wet the bed. she very lonely. Don't be mean. you wet the bed at that age. now go apologies for yelling at her. Dion wait. she gave me a glare. she was embarrasses for wetting the bed. Dion wait ! don't runaway. rini go after her .who know when she release her energy. okay. I make it up for her. I take her to get ice-cream. good. I wet the bed am too old to wet it. I was dreaming and I guess didn't get to the bathroom . she didn't have to yell at me. I want to go home. time travel key take me home. What it not working. Waaaaaaa. Huh. it working we going home Diana p. no .waaaaaa. uff. What the matter kitty you missing home. Huh. don't worry I kill you and you have no home to get to. She was race to get away from the dark phantom sibling but another one was on top of the stair. Darleen . oh I find you kitty. You mine. Hey I saw her first oh come on Chris. I saw her. No I did. Okay let play a game who every get to kitty win. Okay. You on. What the bump uff. Ouch. Haaa. Nothing seem to amaze me Darleen. You pathetic. .huh. gothic. king Endymion not here to protect. Huh the toy was about to attack chirrs but he slap it away. Now it my turn . I get you now. Meow. Gwaaa. Get this cat off me. Thank you. get of me you stupid cat. Haaa. Getting attack by a gray cat now that funny. Bump. Uff getting attack by that stupid toy. Funny to. Shut up. You pay for this kitty. You pay princess. Princess. She a princess. Uff. I hope we find Dion .rini say keep a eye out. meow. Huh. Diana you okay. Trouble the dark universe is after Dion you have to go save her. Cress have a kitty as well his name is James. He her guardian as well.

Dion. Where she going . I don't like to listen in to people conversation but I need to get to know her. Purrrr. Huh sailor Saturn. Where is Pluto. She busy right now. What wrong. I want to come home. I miss mom and daddy and grandpa and grandma. I want to come back to everyone. Am sorry little lady rose serenity but you can't come home. Every sailor scouts and your family are fighting the bad guys. No one can protect you. please stay there where you safe. Once the beds guys are gone you can return home. Saturn I miss my friends. I miss you to but you be safe there. Please. Search for the silver astral I know you can do it. Good luck princess.

Princess. Dion is a princess. She rimed me of me.

Saturn !purr. that my friend Saturn she been busy and she and I can't talk that much because she guardian her planet.

There you are princess. Huh. I find you beautiful. TIME TO KILL you ., it time for me to transform into neo sailor moon pink moon prism power. Now you trap. Hold it right there. Huh. that wrong picking on children like that. I stand for love and justice and I fight crime here and know. I am neo sailor moon in the name of the moon I will punish you. well neo sailor moon. I didn't come alone this time I am sasuk Darleen I am Chris and am the oldest of course am max. we are the phantom siblings. Now hand over the child. No way. Hey dipstick you have fight us. Huh who are you I am sailor Ceres I am sailor vesta sailor pallas and am sailor junn jun. we stand for justice as well in the name of the moon we will punish you. let go sibling. Ready girls neo sailor moon protect Dion. Right. Amazons jungle attack. Gwaaa. This girls are tough. Dark lighting. Huh Hmp. Who are you. Haaa. Let me introduce myself I am Wallace the leader of this group and we are here to kill that child. Why are you after her. Because she is the daughter of the king and queen of the 50th century and must be killed. I feel a part of me of this child and I want let you hurt her. He was about to attack her again but was stop by a white rose. Who that it tuxedo knight. I want let you hurt that child. Who are you now neo sailor moon . Pink moon sparkler heart freezing kiss attack. Wallace no. Siblings let go. they're gone. There are a weird and strong bunch. Ditto on that. Dion who are there and why are there after you. we want to help you. Diana and James came. Girls don't pressure her so hard let her warm up to us and she will. You think James. I bet she will.

Everyone asleep in bed including rini. and she here crying and talking outside.

Purr. Huh (damious). Where is Saturn and Pluto. There are busy. You call me lady. No uncle. Why are you crying . I want to come home. Is it safe to come home. I am afraid that answer is no. . Am sorry but you cannot return home. Sailor Pluto and sailor Saturn said it too dangerous to come home. Believe in neo sailor moon and the sailor Quartet . Purr. Please don't go. away.

Dion . poor Dion I make her some pancake that always cheer me up. She remind me of me when I have to save my mother.


	5. Chapter 5 sleeping beauty

Neo sailor moon XR

Chapter 5 sleeping beauty

Neo sailor moon keep on interfering with our plan. We never ever kill kitty if she keep getting in are way. And we never take over the kingdom. But we need to get rid of neo sailor moon and to do that we the dreamina . she the person to go in dreams. Dremaina have the power to make you go to sleep and kill you in your dreams. Okay Dion it time to go to bed. How about I read you snow white. Rini was reading and almost to the end. This is my favorite part snow white finally awake up from her long sleep prince charming kiss her and she finally wake up and there live haply ever after the end. Read it again. No Dion time for bed. Ooh man. Goodnight. Rini where you going to eat . what you stuffing yourself. Don't you get it Helios don't love me anymore so am going teat myself to death. Dion was hearing everything in the kitchen. She was upset because rini was upset to like a child and mother intuition. She ran out the house and as walking. She wasn't paying any attention and she almost got hit by a truck. Her crescent on her forehead start to glow with yellow light. Waaa. Mom. Aaaaa.a I got kitty finally. Let me go. this was easy. Sailor jun kick. Sailor Ceres kick. What the. Stop right there we are amazons sailor scout we are sailor Quartet . And don't forget about me am I stand for love and justice and I fight monster here and now. I am neo sailor moon in the name of the moon I will punish you. I really don't care dreaming. Yes be a dear and invite neo sailor moon in you sleep. Be my pleasure. Sleep. I feel really sleep. Don't go to sleep. Neo sailor moon. What it doing. It going in her sleep. Diana go get Helios. But okay. Meow. Diana. You have to help us . rini is in a deep sleep and she about to died. Why are you abandon her like that. I know you still love her do you. yes I do Diana but her. It doesn't matter please come with me. You have to come in rini dream she about to died. Hold on my fair lady . tuxedo knight. Tuxedo knight. Am here my princess. He about to kiss her just like the story book. Nook. How dare you mess up my dream you pay for that. Huh. tuxedo knight hit the kiddy with his stick. Now neo sailor moon ,. Right Pink moon sparkler heart freezing kiss attack. No. Shoot let go. man. Thank you for saving me tuxedo knight am glad you okay but we can't be together. Am sorry.

Huh neo sailor moon you okay. Yes Dion am fine . that good. She hug me .


End file.
